The Gardens
The monarch of the city purchased this mansion some time ago, presumably because of its easy access to the Hedge. As the King's own power grew, he feared he would attract the Gentry, so he sealed that selfsame access and went so far as to close the grounds for all--mortal and Lost alike. Since the disappearance of the freeholds throughout Los Angeles, this mansion (simply known as "The Gardens" for its beautiful landscaping) stood barred and empty until recently. Exterior The faerie magic that held the Gardens' gates closed also left their namesake wild and overgrown. When the manse mysteriously re-opened, the beautiful arrangements of flowers and hedges fell again into maintained patterns. From a distance, it looks as if the place was never abandoned. Despite considerable...alteration...to several of the rooms inside, the building's exterior remains sound and mostly unmarred (though the ivy has become particularly aggressive). Foyer When the Lost rediscovered this grand entry, verdure covered half the room. Whatever their origin, the mystery plants in this room have been cleared. The scuffs and smudges they left behind have been sanded and polished away. The foyer has not regained all of its former glory (a few pieces of furniture were unsalvageable), but is once again an impressive room. The Mad King's Chamber A single word covers every wall, the floor, and the ceiling of this room. Written on every inch, in ink, feces, and otherwise unidentifiable medium (though some scratches would seem to indicate that fingernails had been used, particularly with the subsequent appearance of something vaguely blood-colored, as though the cuticles had been destroyed and the nubs of the digits kept to task) is a name--Noah. The new occupants have left this room closed and relatively undisturbed. Bedrooms Several of the mansion's suites survived the magical forces unleashed by the erstwhile King. Three are in livable condition--luxuriously large rooms with attached bathrooms and hardwood furniture. Den The den, like some of the suites, escaped the magical overgrowth. It contains a functioning television (though the cable has been turned off), a small collection of DVDs, and two couches that seem remarkably middle-class amongst the mansion's other splendors. Kitchen Cleaning out the kitchen was one of the first tasks undertaken by the new occupants. It's large and serviceable--larger than it needs to be for the handful of current Gardens residents. Brenn has taken advantage of the extra space by setting up a table and chairs, providing a much more casual (and less creepy) space than the formal dining room. Dining Room The formal dining room features the expected long table (mahogany, in this case) and matching chairs. Of particular note are the chandeliers and long mirrors--though clean, they distort reflections in unpredictable ways. Light does not always behave as it ought here. Library The library stretches up to the second floor. The shelves were clearly full once, but it is just as clear that many of the tomes were removed in a hurry. The remaining books range from paperback genre fiction to leatherbound encyclopedias a century out of date. Basement For most of the Gardens' existence, this underground space was a wine cellar. Brenn cleaned out the racks and broken bottles and has gradually converted it to a rough gym. It's got a complete (but mismatched) collection of free weights and a mat large enough for tumbling and sparring. One corner is conspicuously bare and sometimes home to a simple cot. Category:Changelings